Pewter Museum of Science
|translated_name=Nibi Museum of Science |location=Pewter City |region=Kanto ||generation= , , |map=Kanto Pewter City Map.png }} The Pewter Museum of Science (Japanese: ニビ Nibi Museum of Science) is located in the north side of Pewter City, Kanto, and is one of the city's main attractions. The Pewter Museum of Science hosts a wide range of attractions and exhibits, largely based around space and Fossil exploration. The museum holds a huge collection of artifacts, including rocks from the moon, space shuttles, and Fossils of ancient Pokémon. The admission is 50 for a child's ticket. In the games Floors There are two floors to explore in the Pewter Museum of Science. The first floor holds the front desk, and a Fossil exhibit containing the Fossils of and . MissingNo. may use these sprites, depending on its index number. The second floor hosts a space exhibit, featuring a Space Shuttle and Moon Stone that fell onto Mt. Moon. The player is able to explore the museum at any time, after paying the 50 admission fee. Once the ability to use out of battle is gained, the player can sneak into the back of the museum and acquire the Old Amber from a scientist there, allowing the player to revive an later in the game. In , there is also a Move Tutor who will teach . In Generation II, the museum is closed due to renovations. In Generation IV, the museum is open for business, but the major exhibitions are elsewhere, so entry is free. There is only one floor in this generation. There is a scientist in the museum who will revive a player's Fossils, much like the scientist at Cinnabar Island's Pokémon Lab in Generation and . This is due to the fact that Fossils can be found under rocks using , unlike in Generation II, where players were required to transfer Fossil Pokémon from the Generation I games using the Time Capsule. Steven Stone, former of the Hoenn region, will also appear here after the player has received a Hoenn starter Pokémon from him at the Silph Co., inspecting a meteorite exhibit. Exhibits The Pewter Museum of Science hosts a wide array of different exhibits and attractions. The first floor contains Fossil exhibits, including Fossils of and , the rare, prehistoric Pokémon. The second floor has a space exhibit featuring a model of a , and a rock, most likely a Moon Stone, that fell onto Mt. Moon in the form of a meteorite. In the Generation I games and their Generation III remakes, an old man on the second floor of the museum states: "July 20, 1969! Humankind first set foot on the moon that day. I bought a color TV just so I could watch that news." July 20, 1969 was indeed the date that humans first landed on Earth's Moon in the real world. Enigma Stone event In , if the event item, Enigma Stone, is taken to the Pewter Museum of Science, traveling Pokémon Champion Steven Stone will have a researcher from the museum examine the stone. The researcher then discovers that it is really the Soul Dew, an item said to be the crystallized souls of Latias and Latios. After this brief encounter, depending on the game version, one of the twin dragons will appear outside of the Museum, giving the player an opportunity to capture it. If the player does not engage in a battle with the Latios or Latias, it will remain there until the player has done so. Items )|R=yes|B=yes|Y=yes|FR=yes|LG=yes}} Pokémon Generation IV Layout Inside design |colorlight= |genI=Pewter Museum of Science interior RBY.png |sizeI=150px |genIII=Pewter Museum of Science interior FRLG.png |sizeIII=150px |genIV=Pewter Museum of Science interior HGSS.png |sizeIV=209px }} Outside design |colorlight= |genI=Pewter Museum of Science RBY.png |sizeI=150px |genII=Pewter Museum of Science GSC.png |sizeII=150px |genIII=Pewter Museum of Science FRLG.png |sizeIII=150px |genIV=Pewter Museum of Science HGSS.png |sizeIV=135px}} In the anime ]] In the main series In the , Seymour is a researcher from the museum; however, this isn't mentioned in the dub. In Pokémon Origins was seen visiting the Pewter Museum of Science in File 1: Red, where he overheard two girls talking about the local Gym Leader, Brock. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Make Way For Magmar!, the museum was burned down by two wild . While traveling with , came across the burning museum, and used his 's to freeze them in place. Giovanni later killed the Magmar with his when they regained consciousness. The museum was later rebuilt, and during the invasion of the armies of the Elite Four in the , Brock had one of his protect a kept there. After the ordeal, Brock took Kabuto under his ownership and later evolved it into a . Trivia * In the Generation I games, the plaque accompanying the space shuttle model reads " "; however, in the Generation III remakes the plaque simply reads "Space Shuttle". This is probably due to the fact that on February 1, 2003, the real Space Shuttle Columbia during its 28th mission, killing all seven crew members. The reference to Space Shuttle Columbia was kept in the Japanese version of the Generation III games. * The and Fossil sprites are in the same pose as their species sprite in and . This, however, is not true for , or . Yellow used the Fossil sprites from Red and Blue which did not match the species' poses in Yellow, while LeafGreen and FireRed Fossil sprites had the same poses as the species did in . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=深灰科學博物館 科學博物館 |zh_cmn=深灰科學博物館 / 深灰科学博物馆 尼比市科學博物館 / 尼比市科学博物馆 科學博物館 / 科学博物馆 深灰市科学博物馆 |fi=Tiedemuseo |fr=Musée des Sciences d'Argenta |de=Marmorias Museum der Wissenschaft |it=Museo della Scienza di Plumbeopoli |ko=회색시티 과학 박물관 |pt_br=Museu de Ciências de Pewter |ru=Музей науки Пьютер-Сити Muzey nauki P'yuter-Siti |es=Museo de la Ciencia de Ciudad Plateada |vi=Viện bảo tàng Khoa học Nibi }} Category:Kanto locations Category:Red, Blue and Yellow locations Category:FireRed and LeafGreen locations Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver locations fr:Musée des Sciences d'Argenta it:Museo della Scienza di Plumbeopoli ja:ニビかがくはくぶつかん zh:深灰科學博物館